1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and a measurement method that perform a measurement process based on a video signal that is acquired by imaging a subject by using an endoscope.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-172174, filed Jul. 23, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses are used for observing or inspecting an internal damage or corrosion of boilers, turbines, engines, pipes and the like. In addition, there are endoscope apparatuses for measurement that include a function for measuring length, area, or the like by applying the principle of triangulation based on measurement points designated on an image that is imaged by an endoscope. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2006-136706 and 2006-325741, an endoscope apparatus for measurement capable of notifying a user whether the distal end of an endoscope approaches an observation target up to a distance appropriate for measurement by displaying a distance (object distance) from the distal end of the endoscope to the subject (observation target) as an observation target in real time has been disclosed.